The Final Stand
by MerlinJustGiveMeTheMuffins
Summary: As the war continues, Aang's time to defeat Fire Lord Ozai is wearing thin. Now, with Zuko having joined them, Aang knows he has a chance. But what happens when a representitive from a secret organisation finds the Gaang? !NEW BENDING TECHNIQUES on Hold
1. Grey of the Rain

Hey FanFic readers

**Hey FanFic readers! This is my first Avatar story, but I have written some Am Drag (American Dragon XD I don't believe some people don't know that!) stuff on my other account! I can't remember the password, and can't be bothered retrieving the password, so I made this account! XD Oh well, the Am Drag phase is OVER! AVATAR FOR THE WIN!! D WOOT! Anyways, please review! I love (constructive) criticism, ideas and praise!**

**Disclaimer (do we even seriously need this?! We all know we don't know Avatar…) : I regrettably DO NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I DO own characters and plot created by yours truly. **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Avatar the Last Airbender: The Final Stand**

**Chapter 1: Grey of the Rain**

I stand alone in a small, quiet clearing, head bowed and legs crossed. Meditation, even when you are living life on the run, is essential for inner health. A small, gentle breeze catches my short, dark hair, hiding my mark. My mark of shame...

I shake my head roughly, to shake away the dark thoughts. _Do not dwell on the past…_I think, resuming my troubled meditation. So far, my two hours of isolation for the Avatar and his friends have been wasted. I can not keep my mind clean for longer than a few blissful seconds.

I am desperate for a good meditation, or good rest. At the moment, either's good. Since I have joined the Aang to help teach him firebending, I have had no sleep over a couple of hours at a time. It kind of doesn't help with the waterbender girl, Katara, watching me like a hawk every minute of the day- and night. Every time I wake, from being drenched in sweat of my nightmares, she is watching me intently. And crap it's scary! Doesn't this girl have a life?! Surely she can go stare at someone else or something instead of putting me on the edge!

I shudder as attempt to mediate once again. The breeze has now become a gale, freezing me to the bone. I look up to the skies, only to see dark, ominous clouds roll in faster than Uncle could eat roast duck at a buffet.

"Oh great!" I yell to the sky in frustration. "This couldn't get worse…"

_Plop!_

Rain…FANTASTIC.

My shoulders hunch as more rain drops fall upon my head.

_Plop! Plop! Plop! _

"I spoke too soon…" I mutter as the rain becomes stronger, and stronger, and stronger (if that was even possible). In a matter of seconds, the grey of the rain has become so thick, I might as well be Toph. Fire leaps for my clenched fists, only to be extinguished by the droning rain.

"AAAAAGH!! WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE DO THIS TO ME?!"

Absolutely furious, hot steam escaping my ears, I stomp ruthlessly back towards camp. My hair and thick clothes cling to my steaming body, feeling as if they want to strangle me, just as bad as I want to strangle this fricken rain.

Blind from my own fury, and the impossible density of the grey rain, I continue to stomp out of the clearing; forgetting that beyond that clearing, was a forest of massive moon peach trees. But I remember too late, and smash right into the hard trunk of the trees. I stumble sidewards, and fall into a ditch with a painful _crunch!._ I hear a great CRACK as I land on my right leg, and feel intense pain spreading from my leg to my head. My head is throbbing, and I can feel a split in my head, pouring blood down my face and over my scar. Grunting in pain, I struggle to stand on my healthy leg. But I feel darkness closing in around me…darkness…

"No…" I mutter, fighting against the darkness; but it is so powerful…the dark pulls so hard…so hard…

"No…no…no…"

_No… _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Looking up at the dark rain clouds, covering the once clear blue sky, I look down at Momo, who was shovelling down a fresh moon peach with great enthusiasm. Within a few moments of finishing, with moon peach juice covering his face, Momo raced off to Sokka's massive pile of peaches.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled as Momo flew off with the largest peach he could find. I laugh as I watch Sokka jump into the air desperately, cursing Momo.

"Give that back!" he shouts. "There's a whole bunch of moon peaches only a few minutes away! AND YOU HAVE TO STEAL MINE!" after comically chasing my flying lemur, arms waving in the air frantically, Sokka returned looking sulky, and with no moon peach.

_Poor Sokka. _I think, smiling. _Can't match a flying lemur. _Toph must have been thinking to same thing:

"Awwwwwwww," she said tauntingly, twirling some pebbles between her fingers. "Poor Sokkie-Wokkie can catch a tweenie-twinie lemur." Laughing at Sokka's indignant expression, Toph turned away and continued with her rocks.

"Don't listen to her Sokka," I say kindly (while struggling to hide a smile). "She's just stirring."

_Plop!_

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr…" Appa growls, as the rain begins to strengthen.

I looked up at the sky once again, slightly confused. Surely the clouds has not been moving _that_ fast?

_Plop!_ _Plop! Plop!_

But no matter how fast those clouds were coming, I can feel the rain falling on my bald head. _Maybe I should grow my hair back…Oh well._

"Come on guys! Lets get to some shelter!" I yell through the thick rain. Toph, towing Sokka, emerged through the rain as I cleared a path with some waterbending. My hands move slowly, pulling the rain away from Toph and Sokka; it almost looks as if we were trapped within a bubble, surrounded by small water droplets. I stare around, marvelling at the strange beauty, my head once again high in the clouds. Wonder and marvel fills my eyes as the rain falls past us…My gazing is then cut short, and I am brought back down crashing down to earth at the sound of Toph's voice.

"Where's Katara? And Zuko?" she asks over the constant drone of the rain, still dragging a sulking Sokka.

_Agh! Zuko! Katara! _I realize suddenly. _How could I forget them?! _

Zuko and gone off for meditation a few hours ago, looking angry and sleep deprived. And not long after, Katara had disappeared for waterbending training at a near by stream. Not that she looked any better than Zuko…maybe even worse.

I don't understand why Katara is so tight about Zuko being with them…and I don't understand why Zuko is so distant and hesistant…

_Why…? _I once again snap back to the present, and take action.

"We'll find some shelter first!" I say. "Then I'll go look for them on Appa. They shouldn't be too far." They both nod, looking happy to stay behind and baby-sit a full lemur in a nice warm, dry cave.

I look into the distance, where I knew Katara and Zuko had disappeared, and hoped they would be alright out on their own in this weather…

Especially Katara.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bending always clears my mind. Ever since I was a child, and first discovered my bending powers in the chill of the South Pole, bending had completed me. As the water steadily, gently, flows around me and shimmers in the light it fills my heart with hope, love and peace. It takes my mind away from the pressing matters of life- it's an escape. An escape from hatred, fear, anger…

An escape I need now- more than ever.

Now Zuko has joined us, I have been watching him…waiting for one slip up. One suspicious move, one strange act- anything. I'll be frank. I do not trust Zuko. Not as far as I can firebend (if you get the jest). He is always so quiet, or angry…but sometimes both at once. Whenever we sit around the camp fire, he will do nothing more than sit there! It makes me so angry to see him sit there, looking out-of-place. He should just go with his little sister! He's no help here. In my anger, I accidentally over-bend, and more water than I intended exploded into the air.

_We let him join us, and what does he do in return? Completely ignore us! _The aggressive thoughts are overcoming my waterbending- all my hatred for Zuko is filling my mind and heart.

_Think of all the bad things he's done!_

_Think of all the times he's betrayed people! _

_He betrayed me! And his own Uncle!_

_He never talks!_

_He's always so angry!_

_He only wants to be apart of our group to get to Aang! _

_He only wants to hurt Aang!_

_He doesn't care about anything!_

_He only cares about getting his honour back!_

_I DON'T TRUST HIM!!_

With one, angry swipe, the entire body of water crashes around me. The water ruthlessly swirls around, reflecting the hatred racing through my mind and veins. Rain begins falling, adding to the angry surge of water. My long, dark hair whips around my face and body as I scream into the rain. I scream with no care who hears, and who doesn't. The words pour from my mouth, like the rain thundering around me.

"I hate you Zuko!" I scream. "I HATE YOU!"

**End Chapter 1**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**How was it?? Hope it's ok! It's the holidays were I am, so I'm just typing this whenever I get a creative spurt. PLEEEEEASE REVIEW! :D **

**Enjoy 'The Final Stand'!**

**Lexy**


	2. Memories and Meetings

Hello again

**Hello again! Pretty crud weather where I live, so why not add another chapter? I know I wrote the story in the characters perspective last time, and also in present tense, but in the chapters coming up, most will be as if I'm merely a spectator. Hope this works better, because it's so much easier to type and read. Enjoy chapter 2!**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Avatar the Last Airbender: The Final Stand**

**Chapter 2: Memories and Meetings **

Aang, Sokka, Toph, Appa and Momo sat inside a large, warm cave, watching the rain continue to pour. Aang was trying to convince a sleeping Appa to leave the cave and search for the others. The score so far: Appa one. Aang zero.

"Come on boy." Aang said earnestly. "We gotta go find Katara and Zuko!" But Appa merely growled and returned to nap.

"Grrrr…" Moaning in irritation, Aang tugged on Appa's horn reigns.

"Come on boy! It's only a bit of rain!" Behind Aang, Sokka gave a strange laugh. Looking curiously at his boomerang bearing friend, Aang tilted his head like a confused little puppy. "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Sokka said casually while throwing the boomerang around. He raised his hand to catch it, when-

_BANG! _A large rock smacked right into Sokka, sending him flying across the cave. He landed with a Sokka-ish _thud! _glaring across the cave.

"HEY!" he yelled furiously at Toph, her arms crossed. She glared at him with her unseeing eyes. "What was that for?!" Sokka asked indignantly.

"For lying." Toph snapped back. "Or have you forgotten that I can tell when you're lying?"

"Unfortunately not…" Sokka muttered.

"You were laughing cause you though Appa doesn't want to go out just because of Zuko." Toph retorted irritably. Both the boys looked stunned at Toph.

"What? That's so stupid." Aang said carelessly. "Appa likes Zuko, remember? Don't you boy?" Appa gave a happy growl to conform. Toph just stared unseeingly.

"That doesn't stop Pony-Tail Boy from disliking Zuko."

"So what?" asked an irritated and sore Sokka. "You might have not had that many encounters with him before, BUT WE HAVE! THE GUY'S A PSHYCO!"

Aang shuffled uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact with his friends. It was true, Zuko had done many terrible things…but Aang was sure he had changed for the better. Looking around to avoid having to join the argument brewing, Aang searched for Momo.

But there was no Momo. Aang scanned the entire cave, looking for his ever-hungry lemur.

"Uh guys," Aang said uncertainly, interrupting Toph and Sokka's retorts. "Do you where Momo went?" Looking just as confused as Aang, they both shook their heads.

"He's probably just gone to get some more moon peaches." Toph said. "The rain's only just stopped."

"Great." muttered Sokka. "Katara and Momo have both disappeared…" Spotting the glare from Toph, he added hurriedly "And Zuko too."

Moving slowly at the mention of no rain, Appa gave a growl of content and began to leave the cave.

"Grrrrrrrr."

"Good boy!" Aang smiled giving the flying bison a hug. "Let's go find them."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_A room…crowed with stern, uncaring faces…All staring expectantly…Waiting…Waiting…Their faces looming…_

_One face… young girls…smiling evilly…smiling in anticipation…she laughed mockingly…uncaring…_

_One face…an older mans…staring back…helpless…unable to consol…caring…eyes wide with sadness…_

_One face…almighty…familiar…family…staring down mockingly…remorseless…merciless…_

"_Please Father! I did not mean to offend you!"_

_No response…_

_He raises one arm…one mighty fist of fire…power…menace…_

"_PLEASE! FATHER!!"_

_His mocking laughter rings around the room…ringing…ringing…_

"_PLEASE, NO! FATHER! "_

_With one flash of bright, fiery hate, the blow hurdles faster…faster…_

"_FATHER! NO!"_

_Faster, faster, faster…_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

"NO! NO! NO!" Zuko screamed, snapping his eyes open and sitting bolt upright. "AGH!" he cried, feeling shots of pain from his broken leg and his crack head. Breathing heavily of pain and drenched in cold sweat from the nightmare of his past, Zuko gingerly touched his scar. Under his fingers the skin felt rough, much Zuko's life. For three long years in exile, that scar had haunted him…for three years- up until now that is, Zuko had believe so strongly, and so blindly, that capturing the Avatar was the only way to regain his lost honour. And he had believed it was the only way to regain the love and acceptance of his father...

But since the Day of Black Sun, he had seen how blind he had been. He had seen what his father really was- a monster. He cared nothing for Zuko, Avatar of no Avatar. His own father had killed Zuko's grandfather, and…possibly…Zuko's mother. He thought of the last time he saw his mother…half asleep as she kissed him goodbye and disappeared into the night, never to return…

But Zuko was snapped back to reality when the taste of blood met his lips.

"Oh shit…" he muttered. The blood was fresh, and still slowly dripping from Zuko's throbbing head. Looking around, dazed, he saw nothing but moon peach trees.

_Well, _Zuko thought._ At least the rain has stopped…._

Just then, a moon peach fell with a mighty _SPLAT! _at Zuko's feet, showering the hem of his pants and shoes with white flesh of the fruit. Looking up in irritation, he spotted a small, fuzzy animal gorging on the fresh moon peaches with gusto. Looking closer, Zuko realized it was the Avatar's lemur.

"Momo!" he called, relieved. The lemur gave a little chitter and looked down at Zuko with his large eyes. Suddenly Momo gave a loud shriek that brought Zuko to his knees covering his ears in earnest.

"Stop! Stop!" he yelled furiously. But Momo shrieked and leaped about as out of the shadows of the trees, a single silhouette stood. A terrified Momo took off into the air, shrieking. "No!" Zuko called desperately. "Come back!" He looked over to the silhouette, watching it with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" the silhouette asked demandingly, as began to draw closer and closer. Zuko remained on the floor, and stared at the figure.

"Who are you?" it asked again. _It's a girl._ Zuko suddenly realized. Unlike other young men, Zuko (thanks to Katara and Toph) knew that girls were not as weak as many people thought. If this girl was a bender, or she had a weapon, he knew he was history. He was injured, bleeding, without his broad swords…and he doubted the little firebending he could execute in his state would help get on the girl's good side.

Finally, out of the shadows, emerged the young lady. She was no older or younger than Zuko himself, with long, thick hair and deep purple eyes. Her deep orange and red garments were fashioned for combat, with high boots make of some strange material Zuko could not identify. Her dark leggings descended into her boots, and looked extremely flexible. The long sleeved top, embroidered with a dragon across her front, was a deep red, extended to her crimson material hand cuffs and fell halfway down her thighs. Her belt was strapped over her shirt on her waist, forming a short skirt over the top of her leggings. On her caped back was a quiver, containing many deadly arrows, and one golden bow. As Zuko looked closer, her noticed the bow was fashioned in the form of a dragon, curved at the top to form a hand-carved dragons head.

He stared up at the girl, his mind racing. _She has to be fire nation…_he thought. _No other nation would bear garments and symbols like that…_

"Who are you?" asked the girl once again as she looked down at Zuko. In her eyes she could see a young man, kneeling on the ground, blood staining his trousers and trickling down his face. His eyes were golden, shining brighter than the sun itself. But one eye was slightly closed, surrounded by a large scar. As they met her own purple ones, she looked away, and felt a painful tug at her stomach as she brought out her bow and a wicked looking arrow, tipped in gold. Two words rang in her mind as she drew the arrow, and aimed it at where the boy's heart should have been. _Fire nation…fire nation…fire nation…_She took a deep breath, and looked down at Zuko with a mixture of pity- for his injuries, desperation- for him to answer, and anger…knowing what he was.

"Please answer me," she said. "I do no wish to hurt you. But do not leave me with no other choice." Zuko glanced up at the purple eyed girl curiously, only barely hearing her warning. He had never seen eyes like that… Or…had he? They seemed familiar…

"Answer!" she yelled.

He snapped back to reality, where there was a stranger pointing an arrow at his heart. He gathered every ounce of courage and strength he had left, and said quietly;

"Zuko."

**End Chapter 2**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**I know there hasn't been much fighting and stuff like that yet, but it's coming! Why else would it be called 'The Final Stand'? DUN DUN DUN!! Pretty, pretty, pretty pleeeeeeeeeeease review! ******** Thankyou for supporting my works!**

**Regards,**

**LexyDaGoldfish ******


	3. Miss me?

Thanks soooooo much to all the people who have reviewed this story so far

**Thanks soooooo much to all the people who have reviewed this story so far! Thankyou! :) School still hasn't started again (thank god!!), so as long as I don't get any fricken homework, I'll keep uploading new chappies whenever I can! Cause once school starts again, I'll be lucky to get on the computer for leisure until the next holidays…shudder Homework is truly the root of all evil and anti-social behaviour. **

**NOTE: Zutara, Kaatang, Tokka and Taang fans- please don't ask me to put the couples in at this point, I have no idea WTF is going to happen in that department! (PS. there will NEVER EVER EVER be Azaang!! NEVER!! That's just plain IMPOSSIBLE!!)**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Avatar the Last Airbender: The Final Stand**

**Chapter 3: Miss me?**

"Zuko." the girl muttered to herself. She gave him a quick, strange look as the bow in her hands dropped a few inches. Very slowly and cautiously, while all the time watching Zuko out of the corner of her eye, she placed the bow and arrow into a large, dragon decorated quiver.

"My name is Zuko," Zuko said again, attempting (and failing) to stand. "and I am travelling with my…um…" he paused to think of the right word. "Companions. I was meditating and…yeah…" blushing from embarrassment, (he had walked straight into a massive tree after all) he stopped and looked away. The girl gave him a curious glance, but did not ask for him to continue. Silently thankful, Zuko heard the familiar chitter of Momo as she returned from his flight.

Momo landed his broad shoulders and give a little chitter of greeting to the girl, now unafraid.

"Hello there." She said kindly to the flying lemur, smiling. _Her smile…_Zuko thought in a daze. _It's so…so…_ "And who is this?" she asked, smiling even wider as the lemur leapt onto her shoulders and purred happily, hiding in her long hair.

"Oh," Zuko said, snapping back to reality. "This is Momo. So…who are you?" he asked, hoping that the question wouldn't result in a flying arrow or a fireball. But now, after dropping her arrow, and seeing that smile, Zuko doubted it.

"Zarna." The girl answered, and extended a delicate looking hand. Zuko reached for her hand, feeling weak all over; either from his injuries or the girl, he did not know. And as his hand touched hers, Zuko's mind buzzed with joy and fear and unexplainable happiness. But he swallowed his emotions, and struggled to his feet.

"Thanks…" Zuko said, but with one stomach churning throb, he grabbed his leg and groaned in pain. And with another throb, the spilt in Zuko's head sent nausea and sickness throughout his body. He doubled over, keeping his cries of pain silent.

"You're hurt…" Zarna whispered. "Where's your camp?" she quickly asked, supporting Zuko on her shoulder.

"W-west." Zuko managed to stutter though the pain. "Mo-Momo know-s." Zarna nodded, and pulled the flying lemur from her hair. Looking dazed, Momo hung limply in her hand. He chittered as he shook his little head.

"We need to get to your camp." She said with no hesitation or doubt that the lemur understood. "Camp!"

"I don't think you'll be going to any camp." An ominous voice rang through the trees. "Unless it's mine." Zarna spun around, fists clenched and faced where the voice had rang. There was another young girl, her royal uniform gleaming in the sun. She smiled cruelly and advanced menacingly. Two other girls stood by her side, with the same smile as their leader.

Zarna took a step backwards, and Zuko lifted his head at the familiar voice of his little sister. Azula laughed mockingly…the same laugh that haunted Zuko in his nightmares.

"Hello Zuzu." Azula whispered. "Miss me?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

After her fury was released, Katara felt ashamed of herself.

"No wonder he doesn't feel as if he belongs…" she said to herself, feeling guilty. "Toph and Aang are only the ones who really accept Zuko."

She remained in the stream as the rain fell, and fixed the damage she had caused. As she waterbended, she began to think of her friends back at camp.

Toph was always so strong and sturdy. Even though she was blind, she had often seen things better than herself. Toph was always there to give you backup and kick some enemy ass, but she with holds her emotions sometimes. She lets herself become angry, and refuses to let people help. But Toph was a great friend, providing a comic relief from the on-the-run life they live, and was always there.

Sokka. Well, what _can't_ you say about Sokka? Katara laughed at the mental image of her brother fumbling with his boomerang, only to get knocked in the head by a rock thrown by Toph. He sometimes acted like he was stupid and immature, but really, Sokka was pretty smart. He's come up with some great plans hat have gotten them out of trouble more times than one. He was very protective, and extremely irritating, but that's his job as an older brother.

Zuko, even though he was quiet and angry, Katara did see there was a sadness and confusion behind that. He hides his real feelings with anger. But Katara had to admit, he was a very strong, powerful and determined opponent. For some reason, no matter how tough the job ahead, he always pushed through…even if it was for the wrong reason.

And then, Aang. 12 year old Aang, frozen in ice for 100 years. He once lived in a world of peace between the four nations, but awoke in the middle of a war. A war where he- the Avatar, had been missing, and allowed the Fire Nation's lord, Sozin, to unleash the power of a passing comet and firebending upon the other nations. Aang had had many, many previous lives as the Avatar, but now…he was the last Airbender in the world. He only had until Summer to master all the elements and defeat Sozin, and restore peace to the world. But, through all the adversity surrounding him, Aang always remained light hearted and fun. He tried his best at everything, and always managed to make a bad situation an advantage. Katara smiled at the thought of Aang, happily laughing while Appa gave him a lick.

Suddenly, busting Katara's happy thoughts of her friends, a great blue flame rose from the top moon peach trees.

"Azula!" she shouted, racing from the water. Her mind raced furiously as while she ran, Katara bought as much water to bend as possible trailing behind her. Another flash of blue escaped the trees, increasing Katara's speed furiously.

"I'm coming Aang!" she shouted, as the flashes of blue became brighter and brighter. Through the moon peach trees Katara ran, winding between the trees, hearing the sounds of battle grow louder and louder.

"What's wrong Zuzu? Is little Zuzu sicksick?" came Azula's unmistakable voice not far ahead, as another flash of blue illuminated the trees. Katara ran faster and faster, her legs ached, her hands straining with the massive amount of water she was bending behind her, but she ran and ran. Until up ahead, she saw Azula bearing over Zuko and a girl she did not know, shooting her blue flames around them. But there was no Aang, Sokka or Toph…but Katara did not have time to dwell upon that. The girl had Zuko across one shoulder, and a bow and quiver of arrows on the other- unable to use them. Completely defenceless, the girl only managed to evade Azula's taunting attacks with no inch to spare. Katara stopped behind a wide tree trunk, bending the water to the form of a massive tidal wave. Sweat poured from her face, adding to the every growing wave, ready to attack Azula along with Ty Lee and Mai. Azula's right hand girls were watching, with Ty Lee clapping her hands while bouncing around happily, and Mai just looking plain bored by the proceedings.

With one last hand movement, Katara's wave was complete. She strode into the open wave ready and flowing, and shouted to a surprised Azula.

"Dodge this!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aang, along with Toph and Sokka looked over the edge of Appa's saddle. They were nearing the stream where Katara had disappeared to a few hours ago, and were scanning the landscape for the waterbender. Well, Toph wasn't scanning, more so listening.

"Can anyone see- or hear, Katara?" Sokka asked, frowning down at the coming stream.

"Azula!" Top said suddenly. Aang's head jerked up, alarmed.

"No, Toph." Sokka answered, speaking as if she was stupid. "We're looking for Katara, not Azula."

"No!" Toph cried. "It's Azula! In the peach trees! I can hear her!" Giving each other meaningful and frightened looks, Aang and Sokka stared into the moon peach trees. They couldn't see anything, but they knew better than to question Toph and her hearing. But as they reached the stream, flashes of blue extend to the sky.

"Grrrrrrrr!" Appa growled warningly, speeding up and heading for the moon peach trees.

"There's Katara!" Aang shouted as they grew closer to the thicket of trees. He saw her racing towards the trees, half the stream trailing behind her. "KATARA! KATARA!"

But she did not hear. Her pace quickened as she reach the trees, where the boys lost sight of her.

"We have to go in there!" Aang shouted. He raced over to Appa's horn reigns, and cried; "Appa! Yip yip!" Toph and Sokka crouched next to him, awaiting battle. Sokka grasped his sword in his belt, face set. Toph's feet tensed, her face twisting into a ready-to-kick-ass smile.

And Aang held Appa's reigns with white knuckles, eyes and mind focused on the fight ahead.

**End Chapter 3**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Oooo! Finally! A fight scene coming up! Hooray! I love writing those! The only problem is that sometimes, you just can't write what you can imagine. So please when you read it, paint a picture in your mind, and imagine. **

**Lexy :**


	4. Blinded by the Light

G'day mates

**G'day mates! (lol, just wanna do something True Blue Australian!) Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my story! I LOVE YOU PEOPLES! Anywho, does ANYBODY know where I can buy Avatar in Australia?! I can't find anything over Volumes 1 and 2 of Book 1!! IT'S AN OUTRAGE I TELL YOU! HOW DARE THEY NOT SELL MY BELOVED AVATAR IN AUSTRALIA?! XD lol, some help finding them would keep me sane. Please keep me sane so I can continue typing. Ahahahahahahahhhaahhahhhahahhahahaaaaahahahhahahahhahaahahaha!! PS. I noted that I have not been using capitals for things such as 'Fire Nation' and 'Waterbender', sorry about that! I'll make sure to add it in this and future chapters. **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Avatar the Last Airbender: The Final Stand**

**Chapter 4: Blinded by the Light**

Katara unleashed her tidal wave, washing away the stunned Azula, Ty Lee and Mai. They struggled furiously against the powerful current of Katara's Waterbending, and were carried through the trees and into the darkness. Katara looked over to Zuko and the girl, both watching wide-eyed as the water washed past them like a furious river and gave a sigh of relief.

"Zuko!" Katara called over the rushing of the water. "Zuko! Are you hurt?"

"He is!" The girl yelled back, racing past the river towards Katara. As she stopped next to the Waterbender, Zarna readjusted Zuko on her aching shoulders and slumped over, panting. Dodging giant balls of blue flame, while carrying a muscular male teenager was not an easy feat. "You know him?" she panted, looking up at the young Waterbender.

"Yes, he's a friend." Katara looked cautiously around to where Azula had been washed away. _That should keep them busy for a while…I hope… _"Place him against that tree." She instructed the older girl. "I'll heal him as best as I can." Zuko moaned in pain as he was gently propped up against the nearest tree.

"K-Katara…?" he muttered. "W-where's A-Azula…? W-where's-" He attempted to stand, but gave a cry of pain and fell back to the floor.

"Keep still." Katara said soothingly, while pulling up the clothing overing his broken leg. She cringed, seeing how bruised and swollen his leg was. There seemed to be another bend in Zuko's leg halfway down his shin, covered in blood. Zuko's Blood covered Katara's hands within seconds of gingerly fingering the wound, as Zuko cringed and squirmed.

"Everything's ok. Azula's gone." Katara crooned, slowly bending a strand of water over his leg. Giving a moan of despair, Katara saw how difficult healing Zuko was going to be. The breakage was frayed; meaning the bone had no just been snapped in two. But it was much like when you snap a branch: there are little bits of branch sticking out from each end, and a little still attached on one side. _No wonder Zuko's in so much pain…_she thought sympathetically.

"This is going to take awhile," Katara said to the older girl, who nodded. She seemed unfazed by Katara's bending, even though it was obvious she was Fire Nation. "I'm Katara, from the South Po-" _Oh crap! _Katara thought suddenly._ Don't tell her that! You don't know her! And she's Fire Nation! Agh!! _"I mean I'm- um…oh crap…"

But the girl just laughed at Katara's look of how-stupid-could-I-be-she's-fire-nation and bent down next to Katara.

"I don't blame you for keeping your information to yourself." She said with a small smile. "The Fire Nation doesn't have a very good reputation…not that we deserve it." She added in a mutter, her face dark. But within seconds it lighten up again as she smiled. "I'm Zarna by the way." With her spare hand, Katara shook hands with the Zarna. The handshake was warm, but Katara could not help but be suspicious. She had trusted many people before…but only to be used and betrayed.

Suddenly, a dark shadow covered the three teenagers. The two girls looked up to see the belly of a giant, flying animal above them.

"Appa!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Katara! Zuko!" Toph yelled as Appa began to land with difficulty. He snapped at least ten trees on the way down, but Appa managed to reach the ground and gave a happy growl to Katara and Zuko. Out of nowhere, Momo appeared, and began chittering to Appa excitedly.

"There you are!" Aang called as he automatically Airbended off of his flying bison onto the floor. He was flowed by Toph and Sokka, looking relieved. Aang raced over to Katara, unaware of Zarna's presence, and gave her a huge hug. "Where's Azula?" he asked, looking around in confusion. He spotted Zuko, laying against the tree, with blood covering his leg and face. And he saw a strange girl, next to Katara, covered in Zuko's blood.

"The Avatar..." Aang heard the girl say quietly.

"AHHH!" Aang yelled, jumping back in alarm. "FIRE NATION! STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" with one swipe of his stave, a gust of wind blew Zarna into a nearby tree with a _THUD! _She gave a cough of bright, strange flames, winded from the unexpected attack. With a cry of anger, Sokka brandished his meteor-sword with a fierce scrawl. "FIREBENDER!" he yelled. "ATTACK!"

"NO!" Katara yelled, leaping up from Zuko's side. "STOP! STOP!" she screamed, watching Toph Earthbend Zarna into the tree. Toph Bended the earth to hold Zarna around the neck, a few feet above the ground. "No Toph! Stop!"

"Why should she?!" Sokka asked as if Katara were crazy. But Toph, hearing the urgent tone in the Waterbender's voice, let her captive drop to the ground.

"Thankyou." Zarna choked, taking deep breaths of clean air. Aang and Sokka, still brandishing weapons, glanced at Katara as she approached. Rolling his eyes and Katara helped Zarna stand, Sokka slowly dropped his sword to his side.

"You better know what the hell you're doing, Katara..." He muttered. Glaring at her brother, Katara curtly answered;

"Do you honestly think I'd trust a Firebender without good reason? No offence." She added, looking apologetically to Zarna. Unconcerned, Zarna caught Aang's eye. He looked away, face burning. He hated it when people looked at him like that- like he was a living relic, or a legend, or like he was so important. _I'm still only at 12 year old boy…_Aang thought.

"Sorry for attacking you." He apologized, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, me too." Toph added. "If Katara can trust you, so can we. _And I'm sure_ _Sokka is to_o." Elbowing Sokka in the stomach, Toph smiled up at Zarna. Sokka merely looked into the distance, refusing to say anything. Rolling her eyes, Katara introduced the gang.

"This is Aang, I gather you already know he's the Avatar." She said, pointing to the bald monk. "This is Toph, sorry that was the way you had to find out she's an Earthbender." Zarna smiled, and to everyone's surprise, did not ask how Toph could Earthbend without sight. "And this is my brother," Katara finished up, in a disapproving tone. "Sokka. Ignore him." She added in an undertone. "He's always like this."

Pretending not to hear the last comment, Sokka finally spoke up. "And who are you?" he asked Zarna snappishly, arms folded and eyes glaring daggers.

"This is Zarna." Katara answered calmly.

"Yes, and she's a _Firebender_." Sokka added, voice remaining cold. Seeing a sibling argument coming on, Toph and Aang shuffled a few steps over. "And Firebend-"

"I'm not a Firebender." Zarna said abruptly. She hadn't spoken a word since thanking Toph, and Aang heard her voice properly for the first time. It seemed like an average teenage girl's, but…wiser. Aang had heard the voices of people, wiser than beyond their years, and recognised it at once. She knew something they didn't.

"Of course you are!" Sokka barked, bringing Aang back to reality. "We saw you! Don't you even try to tri-"

"She's telling the truth." Toph interrupted, sounding quite surprised at herself. The gang members looked at Zarna in confusion.

"Then what was tha-"

"Zuko! Appa!" Toph burst out suddenly. "_Azula's coming back_!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Zuko lay against the tree, looking up into the sky. The pain in his leg was still intense, but thankfully less so, thanks to Katara's short healing session. Most of the blood had dried now, and his head didn't seem to be throbbing as bad. But even still, Zuko could not have jump up to Zarna's aid as Aang attacked, or the other's raced off, leaving him alone against his tree.. Zuko struggled to look over his shoulder, to see where the others had disappeared too. He saw a brief flash of light through the trees out of the corner of his eyes, and Sokka scream something…

"FIREBENDER!" Zuko heard.

_Are Azula, Ty Lee and Mai back already?_ He though, as his panic started to grow. If they were, he had less chance of survival than before. He strained to listen for Azula's mocking laughter or cold voice; but there was nothing. Not even the sounds of battle…

"Good." Muttered Zuko, relaxing a little bit. But, in the back of his mind, Zuko knew Azula was not that far away. Probably either fighting against Katara's wave, or storming through the trees looking for the Avatar. Azula knew he was near now…and she would be determined to destroy Aang; and anyone else in her way.

Zuko realized how much the other's must have feared and hated him when he was chasing them all over the world. Every time he had closed in on the Avatar's trail, Zuko had shown no other emotions than fierce determination and hate. Now, sitting against that tree, fearing the enemy's return, he realized how much of a monster he had been.

"Why does the past always mess with the present?" he muttered, irritated.

"Grrrrrrrr." Appa growled, as if to agree and comfort Zuko. Smiling, Zuko looked over to the flying bison. Appa seemed very happy, with his mouth smeared with moon peach juice, and Momo sleeping on his broad, fuzzy head. His huge, brown eyes were drooping in sleepiness as Appa gave a loud yawn.

Suddenly, Appa's eyes snapped open again and growled furiously. The bison's hackles raised as he backed away from the trees and towards Zuko.

"Oh no…" moaned Zuko, knowing who would make Appa act like that. Slowly propping himself up against the tree, Zuko grabbed Appa's white fur as the bison reached him. Once again, Azula stood before him. But seeing his sister and her cronies absolutely soaked to the bone, crowns askew and bedraggled expressions, Zuko could not help but laugh.

"Hello brother." Azula spat, glaring furiously. "Think this is funny? I think it's very funny even though the Waterbender washed us away-"

"That's not funny Azula!" Ty Lee interrupted, looking confused. "It wasn't very funny at all! I got my clothes all wet…and I think there was a fish in Mai's hair."

Mai sighed in boredom, pulling out a smelly fish from her dark hair.

"Oh, would you look at that." She said in a monotone, throwing the fish carelessly. Azula folded her arms.

"See!" Ty Lee said excitedly. "I was right! That looks like a-"

"Ty Lee, no one cares if there was a fish in my-"

"SHUT UP!" Azula raged. "I WASN'T FINISHED! As I was saying: it's very funny even though the Waterbender washed us away-"

"But Azula, we just went through that that wasn't funn-"

"She wasn't finished genius." Mai sighed.

"But she just said-"

"SHUT UP!! RIGHT NOW!!" Azula cried, glaring with daggers at a confused Ty Lee. "Ty Lee! Let me finish!" Regaining her slick, cold self, Azula continued. "I was saying: it's very funny even though the Waterbender washed us away, you were stupid enough to stay here." She gave a cold laugh, and advanced on Zuko. For the entire argument he had been carelessly been talking to Appa, muttering '_women…_', and glancing over at Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zarna hiding in the canopy of the moon peach trees. Aang had made a hand sign of _1…2…3…BANG!_ and Zuko understood completely.

"Now, Zuzu…where is the Avatar?"

Zuko glanced into the canopy. _One…_mouthed Aang.

"Why should I tell you?" he spat in answer.

"Because, if you help, I'm sure Daddy will reduce your death sentence to life imprisonment."

_Two…_

"Hmmm mmm. Good reason. Let me ask slowly for you. _Why…should…I…tell…you_?"

"Because," Azula whispered evilly. "There are three of us. And only one of you."

Zuko smiled as the three girls advanced. "Wrong answer."

_THREE!_

A boomerang, Water, Earth, Fire and Air struck Azula all in one simultaneous attack. With a piercing scream, she flew backwards, taking Ty Lee and Mai with her.

"Everyone on Appa! NOW!" Aang yelled, leaping from the canopy and onto Appa's saddle. The others jumped one by one, while Aang Airbended Zuko from the ground. Momo was shrieking, Appa was growling and Azula was cursing furiously. Barely injured, she charged towards the bison with a blue fire ball surrounding her hands, growing with steadily. In earnest, Toph sent up great slabs of earth towards the charging Azula, but were dodged carelessly. Aang sent a gust of wind, while Katara Waterbended furiously. But Azula jumped behind the slabs Toph had used to dodge the attacks. Sokka threw his boomerang with his strong wrist, only to miss Azula by inches. Azula leapt upon the slabs, bouncing upon them, coming closer and closer. Zuko, with every ounce of energy he could muster, sent a fierce fire ball towards his oncoming sister. But with one quick move, Azula dodged it with a smile of triumph. She leapt off the last slab into the air, aiming her fire directly at Aang.

"Try and stop my now!" she laughed.

Faster than lightening, Zarna pushed Aang to the side, and realised a blinding light from her cupped hands. The other's shielded their eyes from the Light, but Toph stared unseeingly as Azula screamed in pain, and fell from the air. As the light died away, the grouped looked down at Azula on the floor, hands grasping her eyes as she screamed in pain and fury.

"Let's not stay and watch!" Zarna screamed. "Go! Go!" Tearing his eyes away from Azula, Aang grasped Appa's horn reigns and yelled,

"Appa! Yip yip!"

**End Chapter 4**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Sorry this chapter was a bit longer, was hard to keep same length. All the other chapters are about 3 pages long in word, this one's about 5! Oh well. Anyway, hooray! Fight scenes! I know it's kinda of a indirect fight scene, but don't worry! There's one on one to come alright! That was fun to write! :D If you think the Ty Lee dumbness needs to be toned down or made stronger, please tell me! Lol she can be such a bimbo XD. (Even without blonde hair!) Hey, that reminds me! **_**Are**_** there any Avatar characters **_**with **_**blonde hair…? I don't recall any. Everyone's got brown, grey, white or black hair. Or of course, no hair at all. (Monks FTW! Yay!) **

**LexyDaGoldFish! **


	5. Sokka's New Friend

Nothing to say 'ere

**Hold on a second before you read this chapter- I want to just say that I model Zarna's 'friendship' (lol aka bickering and sharp words) with Sokka much like my 'friendship' with a friend from school (COUGH!COUGH!-Jackass I'm talking about you-COUGH!COUGH!). And I model Zarna and Zuko's friendship with a much closer friend's from school with myself. So, things might not make much sense in sections (I might accidentally go a bit school-life-expecting-everyone-to-know-what-I'm-talking-about-such-as-cheese-related-conversations). Heh heh :)! **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Avatar the Last Airbender: The Final Stand**

**Chapter 5: Sokka's New Friend**

The group, along with Zarna, had been flying for nearly a day straight. Appa was still going strong, and the humans had no intention of landing anytime soon. They were hiding among the clouds, unknowing of where they were heading; not that they cared. Anywhere way from a furious Azula was fine with them all. Even though the thought of Azula trailing behind them was ticking in the back of their minds, one day of flying with no stops ("No potty breaks!" from Sokka) could still bore the kids to death. Sokka was chewing on a piece of what looked like wheat, moving it around his mouth, pacing around Appa's saddle.

"Where are we going?" he asked for the millionth time to Aang, who was sitting up front.

"Away from Azula." Aang answered for the millionth time, scanning the clouds below them. "Hopefully she's lost our trail." Behind Sokka came a small laugh from Zarna.

"She wont be able to see for at least a day, let alone try follow you."

Aang didn't say anything as Sokka began staring at Zarna suspiciously. Toph, sitting next to Sokka, was staring into the clouds unseeingly, but Aang could tell she was listening intently.

"You said you couldn't Firebend." Sokka shot, and began pacing around Zarna, much like a detective. "But yet you manage to Bend. It wasn't Earth, Water or Airbending, so therefore you were Firebending!"

"I wasn't Firebending." Was all a calm Zarna answered, laying back and watching the clouds past. Sokka stared down at her, furious and frustrated.

"THEN WHAT WAS IT?!"

"Are you blind Sokka?" Katara asked, irritated with her brother's antics, as she continued to heal Zuko. He had been interrogating Zarna for nearly the whole trip, but still found out on more than the fact she liked cheese. "That wasn't Fire you idiot. It looked more like…Light…" Katara thought out loud. "Lightbending." Sokka gave a laugh, as if Katara were mentally retarded. With a superior look, he folded his arms and gave a slick smile.

"Poor Katara, there's no much thing as _Lightbending_. That's so stup-"

"You're right Katara. I'm a Lightbender." Zarna cut through, ignoring Sokka completely. His face fell into a disbelieving, open-mouthed stare as Zarna stared up into the clouds, unconcerned about his reaction. "Oh look," she said to herself as Sokka looked dumbfounded. "a cloud in the shape of a turtle duck."

"Wha- huh? Light?? What?? Huh??"

Aang looked back at Zarna, fascinated. _Lightbending…_he thought, pondering the idea. _Lightbending…_

"How the hell are you suppose to do that?!" Sokka asked, still disbelieving. _Nearly 24 hours of constant bugging, and not one word! But Katara opens her mouth for 2 seconds, and she opens up! Women!_

"That doesn't matter." Zarna said carelessly, putting a hold to everyone's curiosity. "What matters is that you all stay away from Azula, and Aang finishes mastering Firebending. It's a good thing that all of the other Elements have been covered. The comet is nearing…" With a jump of alarm, Katara accidentally splashed water all over Zuko's face. He gave a splutter of surprise, and sat up with an indignant look.

"Sorry Zuko." Katara said, then turned to Zarna. "How did you know that?"

"Yeah!" Sokka jumped in. 'Have you been stalking us or something?!"

"Oh yeah," Aang muttered. "She's just been following us around the world when even we don't know where we're going, and she's managed to sneak into Roku's temple and watch the other's teach me the Elements since winter…"

"What was that?" Sokka asked. Toph scoffed at Aang's comment, but said nothing.

"Nothin'." Aang answered. "How's Zuko?"

"Alright," came Zuko's voice from the back of the saddle. "at leat I can stand on both legs now. Thanks Katara, you work miracles." He added. Katara smiled and looked away, blushing. Making a gagging noise, and earning a glare from Katara, Toph pulled out their food bag.

"Let's see…moon peaches, more moon peaches…_more_ moon peaches." Aang laughed guiltily. "Some oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts. Wait, those are rocks. Alright!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Zuko, after grabbing a moon peach from Toph, decided to sit next to the newcomer. She seemed calmly secretive, and Zuko hoped (if he didn't act like such an ass as Sokka) that maybe there was come news of the outside world. Since he had began travelling with the Avatar, he was lucky to know what day it was.

"Hey," Zarna said as Zuko sat next to her. "Sorry we had to meet with me pointing an arrow at you. Unfortunately that happens a lot. Probably why I don't have very many friends." Zuko laughed and looked at those purple eyes again. But…they seemed a little different. Instead of being such a deep purple, the colour seemed to be…milkier.

"Don't worry." Zuko answered, ignoring the ticking in the back of his mind. "That's basically how I meet people." Giving a laugh, Zarna sat up and accepted a peach from Toph.

"True." Muttered Sokka, who was already finished his peach, and halfway through his second.

"Are you always this friendly?" Zarna asked with a raised eyebrow. Giving a look, Sokka curtly answered;

"Only when I'm in the presence of bit-"

"OK! Anyone else want another moon peach?" Aang interrupted loudly. He coughed as Sokka returned to his moon peach, looking sulky, and Zarna turned again to Zuko. Katara and Toph looked between the two and shrugged. "We're going to have to land sooner or later." Aang announced. "Either Appa's gonna get to tired to fly or we'll need more food."

"And we need to get of the free-loader." Sokka added, jerking a thumb to Zarna. "Unless we want more baggage." Katara and Toph exchanged meaningful glanced, but said nothing.

"Ok Sokka," Aang laughed nervously. "Very funny. Let's land, shall we?"

"That's a good idea, Aang." Katara added quickly, seeing a retort to Sokka form on Zarna's lips.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Women!" raged Sokka to Zuko in the food shop. He furiously grasped a handful of leechie nuts, crushing them between his fingers. Aang had wondered off to look at the strange Earth Kingdom food at the back of the shop, disguised as an old man from Omashu (Sokka's idea).

"You'll have to pay for that." Zuko whispered back, a hat shadowing the scar across his face. "Leave the nuts alone! I'll get them." He said as Sokka attempted to grab another handful.

"I mean- come on!" Sokka muttered furiously, watching Zuko calmly bag the nuts without crushing them. "_Lightbending_! That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard! And those purple eyes! Those aren't natural either! Don't you think so?" Nodding without listening Zuko grabbed a pinefruit, and weighed it in his hand.

"So what that she blinded Az-" Sokka spotted the shopkeeper peering at him intently, and lowered his voice. "Azula?! I could have done that with my boomerang! And it would have been permanent."

"That's nice," Zuko answered, placing the pinefruit in his bag. "what was else did the other's want? Platypus egg? "

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Calm down! Calm down!!" Zuko said furiously, looking around nervously at the people staring at them. "Ok! I'm listening!"

"Hey guys," Aang said, chewing on a strange block of something. "This tastes good, wonder what it is."

"You don't know what it is," Zuko said slowly. "And…you're eating it…?"

"Why not?" Sokka swiped a piece from Aang excitedly. "Chow time!"

Suddenly, a yell came from the shopkeeper. "Oi! Put my dog's food down!"

**End Chapter 5**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Just a little, light hearted chapter. Heh heh, I love it when people eat dog food! Ahhhhhhh, pure gold. Thank so much for reviewing my story! Please don't stop! I love you peoples! Lol! **


End file.
